The present invention relates to a cake box, and more particularly to a paper-made cake box including a lower seat and a corresponding upper cover suitable for fitting onto and covering the lower seat. Each of the lower seat and upper cover is formed from a paper board which has an adequate thickness and is cut into a predetermined pattern, wherein the paper board for the lower seat is substantially circular or polygonal and embossed with folding lines which define a polygonal bottom section and several wall sections adjoining the bottom section at the folding lines. Each two adjacent wall sections contain a corner connection section, whereby the paper board can be folded and-heat-sealed to form a basin-like bottom of the lower seat, a circle of partition with a reverse V-shaped cross section, and a circle of horizontally outward extended flange around the basin-like bottom of the lower seat. The space under the reverse V-shaped partition permits multiple lower seats of the cake boxes to be superposed on one another for convenient transfer and storage.
Conventional cake boxes are mainly made of paper or polymer, wherein the polymer-made cake box is integrally formed from a foaming material and includes a lower seat formed with a recessed bottom and a corresponding upper cover suitable for fitting onto and covering the upper periphery of the lower seat. Such cake box usually has vertically walls which might damage decoration formed on the periphery of the cake contained in the cake box, especially a large cake, if the cake box is tilted. Moreover, neither the upper cover nor the lower seat of such cake box can be superposed on one another for convenient transfer and storage. In addition, such cake box is not subject to natural decomposition after they are used and discarded, and therefore, will cause serious detriment to the whole environment. Therefore, the polymer-made cake boxes are gradually substituted by paper-made cake boxes.
A conventional paper-made cake box includes a lower seat and a corresponding upper cover suitable for fitting onto and covering the lower seat. Each of the lower seat and upper cover is formed from several layers of cardboard which have a certain thickness and are cut to different patterns. The cardboard layers are folded and sealed to form the cake box for containing various kinds of cakes. Although the paper-made cake box is free from the problem of environmental pollution, the shortcomings existed in the above polymer-made cake box, particularly that the lower seats cannot be superposed on one another, still exist in the conventional paper-made cake box. Moreover, the upper cover and lower seat are formed and folded from multiple layers of different paper board, the manufacture of such cake box is complicated. Therefore, an improved paper-made cake box is desirable.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a paper-made cake box which is easy in manufacture, secure in structure, convenient in use, and which can eliminate the shortcomings existing in the conventional paper-made cake box.